AMORES Y BROMAS POR HOGWARTS (FREDXOC)
by Hermione Blaack
Summary: Katie Morris empezará su nueva vida en Hogwarts, donde conocerá a los gemelos Weasley y vivirá un montón de bromas junto con ellos, pero tampoco dejará de lado sus amores y desamores.
1. El comienzo de una nueva vida

EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA (1)

Katie miraba Howarts desde el bote en el lago. Le parecía increíble. Simplemente no tenía palabras. Ya en el comedor estaba que se moría de los nervios, no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer, pues ella era hija de muggles, y mientras que a la mayoría del resto de alumnos sus padres les habían contado cómo era la escuela, ella se encontró absolutamente perdida en aquella situación. Pero una cosa sí que tenía clara: ella quería ser una Gryffindor. Quería estar en la casa de los valientes, aunque el profesor que fue a su casa a explicarle como sería más o menos su vida de allí en adelante le dijo que todas las casas eran geniales y que estaría cómoda en cualquiera. Aun así ella estaba empeñada en estar en Gryffindor. Pudo ver cómo los demás alumnos de primer año iban colocándose debajo del sombrero seleccionador para que los pusiera en una de las cuatro casas. Apenas se enteró de que habían dicho su nombre, y la profesora tuvo que repetirlo, dado que Katie no se molestaba en subir a sentarse en la silla.

\- Katie Morris- volvió a repetir.

Esta vez sí que subió a sentarse en la silla para poder escuchar al sombrero hablar en su mente.

\- Encajarías muy bien en Ravenclaw, tienes una inteligencia sin igual, aunque veo que quieres ir a Gryffindor, donde también podrías desarrollar todo tu potencial, así que mi decisión es ¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó después.

La niña bajó del estrado sonriente, y se dirigió a su mesa, donde todos aplaudían. Se sentó al lado de un chico pelirrojo que en seguida le brindó una bonita sonrisa de bienvenida. A su lado pudo ver a otro chico completamente igual que el primero, y sonrió a ambos.

Después de que acabara la selección y el discurso, cuando ya todo estaba más tranquilo, uno de los sonrientes pelirrojos se presentó formalmente a la pequeña niña.

\- Hola Katie Morris, mi nombre es Fred Weasley y este feo que ves aquí es mi hermano gemelo George, pero como podrás apreciar, mi querida y pequeña nueva amiga, es que yo soy mucho más guapo y sexy.

\- Con lo cual yo me quedo con toda la inteligencia de los dos y tú solo te quedas con una esponja en vez de tener un cerebro en la cabeza- contraatacó George al lado de Fred.

Katie empezó a reírse con ganas, desde luego aquellos chicos le caían bien, y esperaba de todo corazón que tuviesen la misma afición que ella: las bromas.

\- ¿A qué curso vais?- preguntó Katie, estaba claro que no iban a primero.

\- A tercero- le respondió Fred.

\- Nunca he oído tu apellido- dijo George- ¿Eres hija de muggles?

\- Sí- respondió ella. No sabía cómo se lo tomarían, pero ella era una orgullosa hija de una pintora y un bibliotecario, así que le dio igual.

\- Nuestro padre está obsesionado con ellos- le dijo George- trabaja en el ministerio en una sección que se dedica a estudiarlos, y no hace más que hablar sobre ellos en casa.

\- Tienen unos inventos increíbles para arreglárselas sin magia.

\- Entonces supongo que vosotros sois de una familia de magos- aseguró ella al oír sus palabras.

\- Sí, una familia un poco grande- replicó Fred-somos siete hermanos.

\- ¡¿Siete!? Pobre madre.

\- ¡Oye, que nosotros somos un amor!- se quejó George- además como todos somos pelirrojos no tenemos pérdida en la calle.

\- ¿Pero de dónde saca vuestra madre la paciencia para criar a siete hijos?

\- En realidad somos seis hijos y una hija- la corrigió Fred- mamá no paró hasta conseguir a su niñita.

\- Supongo que no estaréis todos en Hogwarts.

\- Para nada. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado la escuela y Ginny todavía no ha empezado, pero a Percy, que está en quinto, George y yo, que estamos en tercero, y Ron, que está en tu curso, nos toca estudiar.

\- Se te ha olvidado que a Percy no le importa estudiar. Él es el prefecto perfecto de la familia, le encanta estar todo el día estudiando en la biblioteca.

\- Ahora es tu turno de contarnos algo sobre ti- dijo Fred.

\- Pues qué queréis que os diga- empezó Katie- mi madre es pintora, mi padre es bibliotecario y me han expulsado de tres colegios en los que estuve antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Fred.

\- Por hacer bromas que según ellos eran inaceptables. Pero sólo lo decían porque eran unos amargados. Una vez llené de pintura el colegio para que no hubiese ni clases ni exámenes y los policías dijeron que era una vándala. Casi me mandan a un colegio militar por eso.

Cuando los dos hermanos oyeron eso se echaron a reír por cómo la chica les explicaba que sólo lo había hecho porque vio a sus compañeros demasiado estresados por los exámenes.

\- Pues siento decirte Katie- dijo George.

\- Que no podrás hacer mejores bromas que nosotros en Hogwarts- continuó Fred- después de todo, somos los mejores bromistas que existen en esta generación.

\- Además, no podemos dejarnos ganar por una niñita.

Los hermanos se miraron con una sonrisa en la cara después de soltarle el discursito a su nueva amiga. Estaba más que claro que lo decían en broma y que a la mínima broma que gastara Katie la unirían a su equipo de mentes privilegiadas para bromas.

Después Katie se puso a hablar con una chica de su mismo curso, Hermione Granger, que también era hija de muggles y con la que supuso que compartiría habitación. En seguida se hicieron grandes amigas aunque a Hermione no le hiciera mucha gracia que Katie fuera una bromista de primera. Aun así no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar la misma historia que minutos antes les había contado a Fred y a George.

Y así fue como Katie Morris empezó una nueva vida en el nuevo colegio del que esperaba no ser expulsada. Con tres nuevos amigos con los que esperaba vivir un motón de aventuras y pasárselo en grande haciendo magia y no muriendo en el intento.


	2. El comienzo de clases y nuevos nombres

Katie miraba con cara somnolienta a una muy estresada Hermione, que se empeñaba en que se vistiera rápido para poder llegar a la primera clase quince minutos antes.

\- ¡Vamos Katie, tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo!

\- Tenemos tiempo de sobra Hermione.

\- ¡Pero tenemos que intentar llegar por lo menos quince minutos antes para empezar bien el curso!

\- Eso es estúpido Hermione. No es como si nos fuesen a dar puntos para Gryffindor sólo por llegar antes de tiempo a clase. Si quieres adelántate tú. Yo me quedare un rato más e iré enseguida.

Hermione miró fatal a Katie cuando ésta le dijo que se quedaría un rato más en la cama, pero al final decidió que no merecía la pena discutir por algo así y bajó al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

Sin embargo, después de quedarse dormida un rato más, Katie no se dio cuenta de que le sonó el despertador, y evidentemente, tuvo que arreglarse a toda prisa y saltarse el desayuno para poder llegar a tiempo a clase de transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall. Hazaña que no logró completar porque se perdió por el castillo y llegó a la clase un cuarto de hora tarde, consiguiendo así, que la profesora le impusiese un castigo esa misma tarde, que le quitaran cinco puntos a su casa y que Hermione la fulminase con la mirada. Cuando fue a sentarse al lado de Hermione, lo único que hizo fue susurrarle un "te lo dije" con un tono en el que supuso que estaba muy cabreada con ella.

Después de eso, siguió pociones y allí conoció al molesto profesor Snape, al que parecía no agradarle, aunque el sentimiento era mutuo. En esa clase, Katie acabo perdiendo otros quince puntos para su casa, junto con Harry Potter que perdió otros dos, aunque lo del otro chico fue porque no se sabía las respuestas a las complicadas preguntas que Snape formulaba, y lo suyo fue simplemente por faltarle el respeto al profesor. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo hacía, desde luego ella no estaba hecha para los colegios. Lo único que sabía hacer en esos edificios era meterse en líos. Pero gracias a que el destino siempre se portaba bien con ella después de hacerle pasar un mal trago, entre ella y Hermione consiguieron veinte puntos simplemente por el mero hecho de que respondían correctamente a las preguntas en el resto de las clases.

Cuando entro al Gran Comedor para probar por fin algo de comer, se encontró a los gemelos Weasley hablando animadamente con otras dos chicas de su edad, y fue a sentarse con ellos junto con Hermione.

\- Hola chicas- los saludó George- estas son Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell, chicas a las que no tengo por qué saludar,- dijo dirigiéndose a las otras dos con una sonrisa- ellas son Katie Morris y Hermione Granger.- Después volteó hacia su hermano para decirle divertidamente- mira Freddie, tenemos a dos Katies. ¿Qué haremos para diferenciarlas?

Su hermano sonrió de lado, y divertido, le respondió:

\- Pues obviamente a una de ellas habrá que llamarla Bellie y a la otra enana.

\- ¡Oye!- saltó la pequeña- ¿Por qué ella puede tener algo relacionado con su apellido y a mí me llamáis enana? No es justo- se quejó cruzándose de brazos haciendo un adorable puchero que a los gemelos les encantó.

\- Porque con Bellie hay confianza y tú solo eres una enana- respondió George divertido por la reacción de su nueva amiga.

\- Callaos de una vez- intervino la mayor de las Katies- ya podéis ir poniéndole un apodo más agradable, o si no, os las tendréis que ver con las dos Katies, y os puedo asegurar que no saldréis bien parados.

Ambos gemelos tragaron seco al oír la amenaza de su amiga, y en seguida la tomaron en serio. Sabían de lo que Katie Bell era capaz de hacer.

\- Vale. ¿Qué te parece si a Bellie la seguimos llamando Bellie y a la pequeña Katie la llamamos Katie, Fred?- preguntó George nervioso.

\- Por mí perfecto. ¿Así está bien, verdad Bellie?

\- Perfecto- asintió ella satisfecha.

Mientras tanto, dos niñas de primer año y una de tercer año veían la escena divertidas por cómo se comportaban sus amigos.

\- Pues encantada chicas- dijo de repente Angelina a las pequeñas- espero llevarnos bien y que podamos aguantar a tanta gente loca- terminó señalando donde los gemelos y Bellie estaban.

\- Lo mismo digo Angelina- respondió Hermione formalmente.

\- Pues yo también digo lo mismo Angelina- dijo Katie con una sonrisa.

Las tres acabaron riéndose a carcajadas mientras que los otros tres chicos los miraban como si estuvieran completamente locas, aunque en el fondo sabían que allí los únicos locos eran ellos mismos.

 **Siento mucho que no haya actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero han sido unos meses moviditos para mí, y no tenía tiempo para escribir. Aun así, ahora tengo más tiempo y actualizaré más a menudo.**

 **Gracias por leer, y espero que os haya gustado :)**


	3. Más problemas en clase de vuelo

Aquel día era su primera clase de vuelo, y Katie estaba emocionadísima, puesto que jamás había volado antes. Sus amigos que cursaban tercer curso le dijeron que todos estaban en el equipo de quidditch: Fred y George eran golpeadores, y Angelina y Bellie (el apodo seguía sonando muy raro y a la vez gracioso) eran cazadoras. El quidditch le parecía un deporte muy interesante, sobre todo porque se usaban cuatro tipos de pelotas a la vez. Por eso se decepcionó un poco cuando le dijeron que los de primero no podían competir en el torneo que se celebraba en Hogwarts, aunque eso no le quitó las ganas de aprender a volar.

Lo que ella no se imaginaba era que Neville perdiera el control sobre su escoba y la profesora tuviese que llevarlo a la enfermería. Pero eso era sólo el principio del jaleo que iba a haber en aquella clase, pues un chico de Slytherin llamado Draco Malfoy decidió que era buena idea reírse de las desgracias ajenas.

\- ¿Habéis visto la cara de susto que tenía aquel tonto?- decía entre risas.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer más que reírte de otra gente? ¿Es que acaso no tienes vida propia o qué te pasa?- le dijo Katie indignada. No permitiría que aquel niño malcriado con demasiada laca en el pelo se riése de Neville.

\- Tú cállate sangre sucia. No estás en derecho a hablarle a alguien superior a ti- escupió con asco y con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara.

\- ¡Yo no tengo superiores, tú eres el que tiene un complejo de superioridad!- Katie empezó a enfadarse realmente con aquel chico- y si te crees mejor que los demás es que tienes un grave problema en tu asqueroso cerebro de serpiente.

Fue entonces que Malfoy fue a pegar a Katie por hablarle así cuando la mano de otro chico se puso en medio para agarrar la muñeca del rubio. La niña vio que el muchacho que impedía el golpe era un chico de pelo azabache muy desordenado y unas gafas redondas, de las que detrás de ellas se escondían dos hermosos ojos verdes. Parecía estar muy serio, y al igual que a ella, parecía que no le agradaba el Slytherin.

\- No sabía que eras lo suficientemente rastrero como para pegar a una chica solo porque te ha plantado cara Malfoy- dijo con asco.

\- Lo que haga yo con mi vida, sea rastrero o no, no es de tu incumbencia Potter.

Entonces Katie pudo observar mejor la frente del chico que recién acababa de conocer, y entonces la vio: la cicatriz con forma de rayo. Hermione le había hablado de ese chico, pero aún no había tenido tiempo para conocerlo (aunque perteneciesen a la misma casa). Y allí lo tenía, al chico tan popular por una simple cicatriz en la frente. Delante de ella estaba el famoso Harry Potter.

\- Te recuerdo que aun así no eres el superior de nadie y que no puedes tratar a la gente así. No eres el centro del universo ni mucho menos. Tanta gomina en esa cabeza de idiota tuya esta afectándote mucho, yo que tú dejaba de usarla, no vaya a ser que se te enganche el pelo con algo.

Después de haber oído aquello, Malfoy se fijó en un objeto que yacía en el suelo: la recordadora que se le había caído a Neville.

\- ¿Para qué le sirve tener una de estás si después no se acuerda ni de cogerla?- dijo mientras que la recogía del suelo. Como era de esperarse, sus amigos los gorilas se rieron del comentario que a los leones no les hizo ninguna gracia.

\- Deja eso Malfoy- le advirtió Harry.

\- ¿O si no qué Potter?- contestó el Slytherin mientras que se elevaba en la escoba.

\- Se acabó, éste se merece caerse de la escoba- dijo Katie mientras que se subía a su escoba y se elevaba para intentar alcanzar a Malfoy.

\- ¡Katie, espera! ¡No lo hagas!- le gritaba Hermione desde el suelo. Pero ya era tarde, estaba dispuesta a quitarle la recordadora a Malfoy, y cuando giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, se dio cuenta de que Harry Potter iba a ayudarla, pues se encontraba en su escoba a poca distancia de ella.

Consiguieron alcanzar a la serpiente bastante rápido, teniendo en cuenta que él ya sabía montar en escoba y ellos no tenían ninguna experiencia. Empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de él para que parara de una vez y les devolviera la bola que le robó a Neville, pero Draco hizo lo que nadie se esperó que haría: lanzó aquella bola hacia el castillo con el propósito de romperla y no dejarse ganar por una sangre sucia y un mestizo. Harry se lanzó en picado hacia la bola para alcanzarla y por poco se cae, pero al final logró cogerla y quedar ileso. De mientras, Katie se las apañaba para intentar tirar a Malfoy de la escoba, ya que no se encontraban a demasiada altura y no se haría prácticamente nada (aunque a ella tampoco le importaba demasiado si se rompía un hueso o dos). Le costó algo de trabajo, puesto que Draco estaba en una posición bastante cómoda en la que era casi imposible que cayera, pero Katie lo empujó de repente con su hombro con tal fuerza que Malfoy cayó de la escoba, pero no llegó a tocar el suelo (una auténtica lástima en su opinión). ¿La razón? La profesora McGonagall había observado todo desde el suelo y ahora hacía a Draco levitar mientras que fulminaba a los dos Gryffindors con la mirada.

\- Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por subirse a la escoba, y veinte puntos menos a cada Gryffindor por hacer maniobras tan peligrosas y por tirar a un alumno de la escoba a propósito.

\- Pero profesora, él se lo busco.- replicó Katie. Comentario que la anciana profesora ignoró por completo.

\- Potter y Morris, acompáñenme a mi despacho, tengo algo importante con lo que hablar con ustedes y es urgente.

Ambos chicos se miraron y tragaron seco al oír aquellas palabras de parte de la profesora, pero aun así, la siguieron hacia el castillo para ir a su despacho bajo la preocupada mirada de los leones y la arrogante y divertida de las serpientes.

 **Bueno, y aquí está el tercer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Y por favor, decidme qué opináis sobre mi historia, en qué puedo mejorar, qué os gustaría que pasase en un futuro...**

 **Un beso y un abrazo a tod s y gracias por leer :)**


	4. El equipo de quidditch

La profesora McGonagall los guió hasta su despacho, donde les pidió que se sentaran y esperaran un par de minutos porque tenía que ir a buscar a alguien. Los niños no sabían qué hacer, lo más seguro era que los castigaran y estaban realmente nerviosos por saber qué castigo sería.

Katie estaba bastante tranquila, ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a eso de los castigos, pero al ver que su acompañante lo estaba pasando bastante mal, decidió romper el hielo y presentarse para aligerar un poco el ambiente:

\- Hola, soy Katie Morris, encantada.- dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Encantado Katie, yo soy Harry Potter- contestó el chico con otra sonrisa.

\- Así que tu eres el famoso niño de la cicatriz- siguió ella para no perder conversación.

\- Sí, pero ojalá no lo fuera- al ver que Katie lo miraba con cara de no entender, continuó hablando- sigo sin entender del todo por qué soy tan famoso en el mundo mágico. Quiero decir, no he hecho nada conscientemente como para serlo. Además, no me gusta que me traten diferente a los demás, algunos me elogian y otros me odian, es insoportable. El único que me trata con normalidad es Ron. ¿Sabes quién es?

\- El hermano pequeño de Fred y George ¿cierto?

\- El mismo.

\- Yo creo que Fred y George te caerían bien, no creo que te traten diferente y además son muy divertidos- dijo ella con una sonrisa- y que conste que yo tampoco te trataré diferente porque no sé qué demonios hiciste para ser tan popular.

-Muchas gracias Katie.

Harry iba a seguir hablando pero en ese preciso instante entró la profesora McGonagall con un alumno que parecía lo suficientemente mayor como para estar en cuarto o quinto curso.

\- Niños, él es Oliver Wood, está en quinto año y es el capitán del equipo de quidditch.- después se volteó hacia el chico mayor y le dijo con convicción- Wood, creo que le he encontrado al nuevo buscador y a una excelente cazadora.

Al escuchar eso, ambos alumnos de primero abrieron la boca y se les cayó la mandíbula. La profesora McGonagall estaba dándoles la espalda, así que no se dio cuenta, pero Wood podía verlos perfectamente y se empezó a reír con ganas. Al ver la cara de asombro que tenía la profesora, se apresuró en explicarle:

\- No sé yo si querrán hacerlo, pero está más que claro que no lo ha hablado con ellos. Mire la cara que se les ha quedado- dijo entre risas y señalándolos con el dedo.

\- Es cierto, se me olvidó- reconoció la anciana profesora un poco, bueno bastante avergonzada de sus actos y su falta de educación- y bien ustedes dos, ¿Quieren entrar al equipo de quidditch chicos?

\- Por mí encantada, pero Fred, George, Angelina y Bellie me dijeron que los de primer año no tenemos permitido jugar- respondió Katie.

\- ¿Bellie?- preguntó Wood con cara de asombro.

\- Sí, en verdad es Katie Bell pero como éramos dos Katies a ella la llamamos Bellie para no confundirnos o tener malentendidos.

Lo único que salió de la boca de Wood fue un simple "ah", pero por dentro se estaba partiendo de risa y estaba maquinando un plan gracioso para cómo le diría a "Bellie" que sabía su nuevo apodo de niña pequeña. Sabía que ella se pondría hecha una furia, pues tenía muy mal genio y eso todo el mundo lo sabía. Por eso era tan respetada en los partidos de quidditch: todos sabían que no tenían que jugar sucio a su alrededor o se ganarían un viaje gratis a la enfermería, y no precisamente con heridas leves.

\- ¿Y tú Potter?-la profesora McGonagall lo sacó de su ensimismamiento con esas palabras.

\- A mí también me encantaría profesora, pero tal y como ha dicho Katie, los de primer año no tenemos permitido jugar y además yo no tengo ni idea de cómo se juega. Y tampoco me sé las reglas.

\- No te preocupes Harry, si al final entramos en el equipo, yo tampoco tengo la más mínima idea de jugar, así que supongo que nos enseñaran los del equipo.

\- Exacto- corroboró Wood- además necesitamos una cazadora y un buscador si queremos ganar este año, o aunque sea poder plantarles cara a los otros equipos. Gryffindor no ha ganado nada en años y además hemos sido un equipo bastante patético. Es cierto que los gemelos, Angelina, Katie (o Bellie, como vosotros lo prefiráis) y yo somos bastante buenos, pero para ganar un partido necesitamos buscador, y las chicas necesitan a otra compañera porque no pueden contra tres cazadores de otro equipo ellas solas.

\- Entonces yo me apunto.- exclamó Katie- Pero me tendrás que enseñar las reglas y cómo jugar.

\- Hecho- dijo él emocionado- ¿Y tú qué me dices Potter?

\- Pues que también me apunto. Parece interesante.

\- ¡Genial!- exclamó Wood- Os explicaré las reglas esta tarde a las cinco. Ni se os ocurra faltar a ninguno de los dos.

Y dicho esto se fue de vuelta a su clase. Después fue el turno de la profesora en hablar:

\- Que sepan que no se han librado de su castigo solo porque vuelen bien y vayan a entrar en el equipo de quidditch.

Los dos niños bajaron sus cabezas al oír eso.

\- Se quedarán mañana por la tarde después de clase hasta cenar ayudando en la biblioteca y no quiero peros.- sentenció al ver que Katie abría la boca para protestar- Ya pueden irse si quieren.

Dicho esto señaló la puerta a sus dos alumnos para que saliesen, cosa que Harry hizo con la cabeza gacha y mirada de culpabilidad y Katie con la cabeza bien alta y con cara de no estar demasiado contenta. Es más, se veía que le haría la vida imposible a la profesora de allí en adelante, por el simple hecho de castigarla.


	5. El castigo camuflado

Cuando Katie y Harry llegaron a la siguiente clase, obviamente todos los alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor les preguntaron preocupados si la profesora McGonagall los había castigado muy severamente, a lo que ellos respondieron con un simple no, tranquilizándolos a todos, porque era obvio que una tarde en la biblioteca no era un castigo decente ni de lejos.

Después de todo un día de agotadoras y aburridas clases, ambos niños pudieron ir a encontrarse con Wood en la cancha de quidditch a las cinco de la tarde. Allí, el estudiante de quinto les explicó las reglas básicas del deporte y qué había que hacer para ganar un partido.

Katie y Harry pusieron mucha atención desde el principio, pues tenían la sensación de que aquel era un juego extremadamente difícil, pero cuando su ahora capitán terminó su explicación, les pareció un deporte bastante simple y fácil una vez conocidas las reglas.

\- Bien chicos, los entrenamientos son todos los martes, jueves y sábados. No quiero que ninguno de los dos falte mañana ya que sois los novatos y tenéis que estar en todos los entrenamientos. Por cierto, los entrenamientos son de cinco a ocho de la tarde.

Ambos niños se pusieron blancos como el papel por varias razones. La primera era que aquel día era miércoles, así que el primer entrenamiento, estaban castigados y parecía que Wood tenía el mismo mal genio que la profesora de transformaciones. La segunda razón era que tendrían que entrenar muchísimo tiempo. Tres horas se les harían eternas y Katie no hacía más que pensar a qué hora podría comer, pues era una auténtica glotona. Así que ambos estudiantes de primero se miraron temerosos y decidieron que era mejor decirle la noticia del castigo a Wood que a McGonagall.

\- No tienes ni idea de cuánto los sentimos capitán, pero…- empezó a decir Katie- Harry tiene algo que decirte- dijo de repente al ver cómo se le estaba frunciendo el ceño a Wood. Si las miradas mataran, Harry sería declarado asesino por matar a una niña de apenas once años por lo menos cinco veces.

Al ver que el pequeño Potter no respondía, Wood lo incitó a hablar:

\- Y bien Potter, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tenías que decir?

\- Pues que Katie y yo mañana estamos castigados en la biblioteca toda la tarde y no podremos venir al entrenamiento. Nos castigó la profesora McGonagall después de hablar contigo- dijo con bastante temor.

La cara que puso Wood al oír aquello era indescriptible. Se había puesto lo suficientemente rojo como para competir con el pelo de los Weasley, su ceño estaba tan fruncido que los chicos empezaron a preocuparse pensando que tenía algún problema de deformación facial y además parecía que le salía humo por la nariz y las orejas.

-¡Me da igual si estáis castigados o no! ¡Hoy mismo habláis con la profesora si queréis pero mañana estáis obligados a venir al entrenamiento par de novatos!

Ante aquella exclamación, los chicos sólo pudieron asentir y salir corriendo hacia el despacho de su profesora de transformaciones para suplicarle que les cambiase el castigo. Cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta y después de que la profesora les diese permiso para entrar, ambos lo hicieron con las cabezas gachas ya que no querían que la profesora viera el miedo en sus ojos.

\- Veo que ya han hablado con el señor Wood sobre su castigo mañana a la hora del entrenamiento- empezó ella con un tono divertido- que sepan que les levanto el castigo de mañana porque el auténtico castigo era una de las broncas de Wood. Espero que les haya servido de lección. Ya pueden irse y mañana ni se les ocurra faltar al entrenamiento.

Tanto Katie como Harry levantaron de inmediato la cabeza. No se lo podían creer. Al final sí que les habían puesto un castigo severo. Salieron del despacho completamente asombrados.

\- Oye Harry- lo llamó Katie- ¿Cómo así que los profesores son tan malas personas aquí?

\- Puedes verlo de ese modo o también puedes verlo como que son un poco bromistas.

\- De bromistas no tienen nada. Son muy mala gente y empiezo a odiar que me castiguen.

Y así fue como ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala común y se encontraron a todos sus amigos allí. Estaban Fred, George, Angelina, Bellie, Ron y Hermione.

\- ¿Qué tal todo chicos?- preguntó Fred burlón al ver sus caras.

\- No les hagas eso Fred ¿No ves las caras que traen?- lo regañó Hermione.

\- En fin, pasando de gente no divertida,- siguió George- os recomendamos que mañana no os paséis por las mazmorras muy temprano, sólo hacedlo si queréis acabar llenos de moco de troll.

\- ¿Por qué no me habéis dicho que haríais una broma?- se quejó Katie enfadada.

\- Porque las niñitas buenas no hacen bromas, y tú, sinceramente, tienes pinta de niñita buena y aburrida. Jamás te invitaríamos a una de nuestras geniales bromas, ¿Cierto Fred?

\- Cierto George.

Después de que Katie los insultara con todo tipo de insultos (la niña tenía unos cuantos muy, pero que muy creativos), todos bajaron a cenar tranquilamente al Gran Comedor, donde no faltaron las bromas por parte de los gemelos Weasley, las risas de Katie, Harry y Ron y los regaños del resto de las chicas.


	6. Viva la purpurina

Como ya advirtieron los gemelos la noche anterior, unos cuantos alumnos de Slytherin fueron al desayuno con algo de color verde y muy viscoso en sus cabezas: moco de troll.

Toda la mesa de leones, incluidos los prefectos y la gente que estaba en contra de la broma, estallaron a carcajadas.

Aquel día pasó con tranquilidad, exceptuando las bromas de los leones hacia las serpientes y las miradas asesinas que estos últimos les daban. Porque según los gemelos, si hacían algo por la mañana, no podían quedarse cortos por la tarde.

Pero aquella noche, una sombra femenina pasaba por uno de los pasillos siendo lo más sigilosa posible. Después se puso a pintarrajear una de las paredes con pintura que salía de su varita escribiendo en una pared "viva la purpurina", y después cogió purpurina rosa y empezó a ponerla en todas las armaduras que había en los pasillos del colegio. Le costó mucho recorrer todo Hogwarts y más de noche, porque no veía mucho, pues solo podía utilizar el hechizo lumos. Pero cuando por fin lo logró, se fue contenta hacia la sala común de los leones para dirigirse primero a la habitación de los de tercer año, tenía que dejarles un pequeño recordatorio a ciertos gemelos. Así que cogió la purpurina roja y la roció por sus cabezas para después poder irse tranquilamente a su cama con una gran sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas, Harry, Ron y Lee Jordan esperaban a los gemelos en la sala común. Katie tenía un sueño terrible y quería irse ya al Gran Comedor a por una taza de café, por lo que le preguntó a Lee a ver qué hacían Fred y George para tardar tanto.

\- La verdad es que los dos llevan metidos en el baño desde que me he despertado y no me han querido abrir la puerta. No tengo ni idea de lo que les pasa, pero espero que lo solucionen pronto, me está entrando hambre.

Cuando por fin se dignaron a aparecer todos los miraron extrañados por sus gorros navideños, porque resulta que todavía estaban en octubre y se les hacía raro ver a los gemelos con las caras tan serias en vez de con una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

\- ¿Qué demonios hacéis así chicos? ¿Creéis que por poneros los gorros de navidad antes de tiempo Santa Claus vendrá antes también?- preguntó con burla Katie.

\- Tú a callar Canija- dijo malhumorado Fred, pero en seguida se arrepintió al ver la cara de tristeza de Katie.

\- Fred quedamos en que a ella la llamaríais Katie, no me vengas que ahora estás enfadado y que ella tiene la culpa. Discúlpate ahora mismo.- lo regaño la otra Katie.

\- Lo siento Katie. No era mi intención hablarte mal- se disculpó realmente arrepentido Fred.

\- Vete a la mierda Fred. Yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas levantado con el pie izquierdo- dijo Katie enfadada. Aunque le había parecido que la disculpa era sincera, a ella nadie le hablaba así, odiaba que la trataran mal.

Fred se quedó pasmado al oír eso, y aún más cuando Katie le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor ella sola. Él en ningún momento quiso hablarle mal, ella era su amiga y aunque en aquel momento se encontraba un poco furioso por la broma que le habían gastado, sabía que no debía desahogarse con ella. Todos los presentes observaron con atención la escena, Katie y Fred nunca antes habían actuado así el uno con el otro. Siempre se habían llevado bien y nunca antes habían discutido.

Aún así, todos siguieron a Katie hacia el Gran Comedor, pero de lo que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, fue de las brillantes armaduras.

Una vez en el Gran Comedor, la profesora McGonagall pidió a los gemelos Weasley que la acompañaran a un rincón del comedor para castigarlos por la purpurina en las armaduras. Justo cuando la anciana profesora empezaba a recitar el clásico castigo de pasar toda la tarde en la biblioteca, la voz de George la interrumpió:

\- Disculpe profesora, pero aunque no se lo crea, nosotros no sabemos nada de purpurina en las armaduras.

\- No se le ocurra mentirme Weasley- dijo ella con mal humor y sacándolos al pasillo- entonces me dirá que no tienen nada que ver con esto- exclamó apuntando a una de las armaduras.

\- Le puedo asegurar que no profesora- se defendió George.

\- Además a nosotros también nos han jugado una broma- apoyó Fred a su hermano.

\- ¿Y, cuál es si se puede saber? Porque yo los veo igual que siempre a excepción de esos gorros navideños tan ridículos para octubre.

Fred y George se miraron y asintieron a la vez que se quitaban los gorros, dejando así ver sus cabezas rojas muy brillantes por la purpurina roja.

\- ¿Nos cree ahora profesora?- preguntó George.

\- No me lo puedo creer- decía ella con cara de preocupación- ya tenía bastante con ustedes dos como para que ahora tenga a otro bromista más.

\- Tal vez sea otra bromista profesora- dijo Fred con una sonrisa y remarcando mucho la palabra "otra".

\- Así que ustedes dos saben de quién se trata.

\- Nos podemos hacer una idea de quién puede ser- dijo con otra enorme sonrisa George- y no dude que la uniremos a nosotros para tener otro cerebro más para las bromas, definitivamente pasó el examen.

La pobre profesora les dijo que entraran a desayunar, que ella tenía que ir a prepararse psicológicamente para lo que vendría.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, se dirigieron directamente hacia Katie, y le dijeron con una sonrisa:

\- Enhorabuena Katie. Has pasado nuestro examen de bromas- la felicitó George- por cierto, tuviste una brillante idea- y hecho el juego de palabras se fue para dejar a su hermano y a una sonriente Katie solos.

Al notar que Fred estaba delante de ella, la sonrisa de Katie se borró al instante para mirarlo con cara de enfado y seguir comiendo su desayuno.

\- Vamos Katie perdóname. De verdad que no he querido hablarte así, sólo que simplemente me ha molestado tu broma porque es la primera que nos la hacen. Nunca te hablaría de esa forma así porque sí y lo sabes.

\- Sólo te perdono si haces una cosa.

\- Lo que sea- dijo él con esperanza.

\- Tendrás que quitarte el gorro y tener el pelo brillante por el resto del día para que todos puedan admirar mi completa obra de arte, no solo lo de los pasillos.

\- Esta bien, tú ganas- dijo el rindiéndose, al fin y al cabo quería arreglar las cosas cuanto antes y no le importaba quedarse así por un día.

\- Gracias guapo- respondió ella recobrando su sonrisa para lanzarse a sus brazos y después darle un beso en la mejilla.

Después de haberlo hecho se separaron en seguida los dos muy sonrojados y con el resto del grupo observándolos con asombro y sonriendo maliciosamente.


	7. El primer partido de quidditch

A los gemelos les costó tres días quitarse la purpurina del pelo, pero aun así la lucían con mucho orgullo y sonrientes, tratando de ponerse al sol para que les brillara más el pelo mientras que su grupo de amigos reía.

Desde aquel incidente, los gemelos empezaron a hacer bromas con Katie, y después de cada broma, solían escribir siempre lo mismo en la pared: de parte de los chicos purpurinos.

La razón era que siempre ponían algo de purpurina en sus bromas. Fue lo que Katie les pidió a Fred y a George a cambio de que trabajara con ellos, y estos aceptaron.

Dejando las bromas a un lado, el primer partido de quidditch se acercaba y tanto Katie como Harry estaban muy pero que muy nerviosos, y las charlas que les daba Wood obviamente no les ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Lo que a Katie tampoco le gustaba, era que aparte de no ayudarlos para nada con sus nervios, Wood aumentó los días y las horas de entrenamiento. Ahora entrenaban todos los días exceptuando los domingos, y en vez de hacerlo tres horas, a veces hacían cuatro, y otras veces hacían cinco repartidas entre la mañana y la tarde. Katie se preguntaba cómo rayos jugarían el partido si ya estaban hechos polvo por los severos entrenamientos de su capitán, así que, un día después del entrenamiento, decidió hablar con él.

\- Oye Wood, yo sé que quieres ganar el campeonato y todo eso, y que por eso entrenamos más…

\- ¿Qué quieres Katie?- la cortó el chico bastante bruscamente- Tengo una montaña enorme de deberes atrasados por los entrenamientos, así que ve al grano porque no tengo demasiado tiempo.

\- Lo que te estoy intentando decir es que estamos todos hechos polvo, incluido tú aunque intentes disimularlo, y creo que deberías relajarte un poco con los entrenamientos porque…

\- Yo sabré lo que hago o lo que dejo de hacer con los entrenamientos y con el equipo. Para eso soy el capitán- volvió a interrumpirla el estudiante de quinto bastante enfadado.

Aunque esta vez su cara de enfado no tuvo ningún efecto en Katie, pues ya se estaba acostumbrando a verla, y además ella también estaba enfadada, no le gustaba que la gente la interrumpiera, mucho menos dos veces.

\- Si me dejas terminar de una buena vez- empezó bastante malhumorada- te voy a decir que como no aflojes un poco los entrenamientos, en el próximo partido van a barrer el suelo con nosotros de lo cansados que estaremos, y entonces tu estúpido entrenamiento no servirá de nada- y dicho esto, se dirigió hacia la entrada del castillo con paso rápido dejando a su capitán muy cabreado y a la vez asombrado, ningún alumno menor le había hablado así antes.

…

Cuando Katie entró a la sala común de Gryffindor, se encontró a Fred y a George tirados en un sofá hechos polvo por el reciente entrenamiento, a Angelina y a Bellie haciendo los deberes, pero en el mismo estado en el que se encontraban sus gemelos favoritos, y a Harry intentando hacer los deberes con la ayuda de Hermione y con Ron en la oreja hablándole muy emocionado sobre quidditch, parecía que no entendía que el chico de gafas ya había tenido suficiente de aquel deporte por ese día.

De mala gana, cogió sus libros y se sentó al lado de Hermione para hacer los deberes con ella y con Harry.

\- Oye Katie- empezó Fred.

\- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- terminó George.

\- Porque estaba hablando con Wood- respondió ella con simpleza.

\- ¿Sobre qué exactamente?- pregunto Fred.

\- Sobre los entrenamientos. Le he dicho que estamos todos cansadísimos y que como no afloje un poco, en el siguiente partido barrerán el suelo con nosotros de lo cansados que estaremos.

\- ¿¡Que tú has hecho qué!?- gritaron Angelina, Bellie, Fred y George a la vez.

Todos la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, con cara de preocupación y asombro a la vez. Después, poco a poco se fueron relajando y cambiando expresiones otra vez. Bellie y Angelina la miraron de una forma en la que ella pensaba que les daba lástima, como si fuera a morir o a acabar definitivamente muy mal. Mientras que George la miraba bastante divertido por lo que hizo, no se lo podía creer, pero él sabía que Wood no se iba a quedar sentado con las palabras que le dijo Katie, y no podía evitar preocuparse un poco por su pequeña amiga. Y por último Fred, la miraba con orgullo, sabía que esa chica tenía algo especial. Tal vez fuera su carácter, o tal vez sus ganas de meterse en problemas, pero confiaba en que Wood no cometiera ninguna tontería o él la ayudaría. Después de todo, le pareció genial lo que hizo. Todos los del equipo estaban cansados.

…

Al final resulta que Katie logró lo imposible: convenció a Wood para que aflojara con los entrenamientos y todo el equipo estuvo más relajado el resto de la semana.

Al fin llegó sábado, y con él, el partido contra Ravenclaw. Wood les dio un discurso que no es que motivara precisamente. Bueno, sí que motivaba si no querían que tu capitán les pusiera entrenamientos extra hasta después de navidades. Así que con esa mentalidad tan positiva (nótese el sarcasmo), salieron a jugar.

Katie estaba impresionada y no paraba de mirar a las gradas. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que tanta gente vendría a verlos jugar el dichoso partido. Estaba bastante nerviosa, no creía que poder concentrarse con tanta gente mirando.

Fred notó sus nervios y se acerco a ella para intentar calmarla.

\- Oye Katie, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por la gente, tú solo juega como sabes y ya verás como todo sale bien.

\- Gracias Fred- respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa, agradecida. Le encantaba tener a Fred de amigo, siempre la solía ayudar.

…

Al final consiguieron ganar el partido con bastante facilidad gracias a los entrenamientos de Wood, ya que, aunque al final relajó un poco el ritmo, siguió entrenando al equipo duramente pero sin agotarlos tanto.

Hicieron una fiesta en la casa de Gryffindor para celebrar la primera victoria del año, y en algún momento, se les unieron los estudiantes de Hufflepuff, ya que alguien les dejó entrar.

Los protagonistas de la fiesta, eran obviamente Katie y Harry, ya que habían jugado muy bien. Los demás estudiantes siempre estaban saludándolos y felicitándolos, y no los dejaban en paz.

Sus amigos los miraban divertidos, dado que los dos estaban avergonzados de que tantos estudiantes mayores los felicitaran.

Ron consiguió sacar a Harry de allí y llevarlo junto con el grupo, pero no pudo coger a Katie también porque un chico de tercero de Hufflepuff estaba coqueteando con ella y no quería dejarla ir.

Fred, al ver esto, se molestó bastante y decidió sacar a Katie con una de sus ingeniosas ideas. Después de todo, su pequeña amiga no parecía estar del todo cómoda con el Hufflepuff. Así que se acerco a la pareja, e hizo como si el chico no existiera.

\- Hola Katie. ¿Aprovechando de tu fama?

\- ¿Pero qué dices Fred? No me gusta que la gente me mire tanto. Por cierto este es Mario.- dijo señalando al chico de Hufflepuff.

\- ¿Mario? ¿Qué Mario? ¿Tu amigo imaginario?

\- No Fred, Mario mi amigo de verdad- Katie puso a Fred justo en frente de Mario- ¿Lo ves ahora?

\- Que va. Solo veo a un feo alumno de Hufflepuff que seguro que es una mala influencia para mi Katie favorita, así que mejor nos vamos de aquí que no quiero que te juntes con chusma.

Y dicho esto último, cogió a Katie de la mano y la llevó junto con el grupo bajo la enfadada mirada de Mario.

En cuanto llegaron con sus amigos, Katie y Fred se empezaron a reír como si la vida les dependiera de ello. La broma en sí no había sido la mejor, pero la cara que puso Mario valía como mínimo más de mil galeones.

\- Gracias por sacarme de allí, Fred. No aguantaba más a ese tío.- decía Katie entre risas.

\- De nada Katie, un placer de librarte de la chusma. A la siguiente ya sabes a quién llamar.- le dijo el chico haciendo una pose ridícula de superhéroe.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquilamente, teniendo en cuenta que había una fiesta en medio de la Sala Común, pero eso no era algo importante.

A eso de las dos de la madrugada ya no quedaba casi nadie, sólo unos cuantos estudiantes de entre quinto y séptimo curso, ya que todos los demás estaban agotados, aunque a la mañana siguiente no tenían clases y podían aprovechar todo el día para hacer lo que quisieran.

 **Muchas gracias a tod s por leer, espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo. Y por favor, escribidme vuestras opiniones para que pueda mejorar tanto en la trama como en la escritura :)**


	8. El día de no hacer nada(parte 1)

A la mañana siguiente, Katie se despertó con la clara intención de hacer lo que más le gustaba: nada.

Después de ocurrírsele esa gran idea para pasar el día, lo pensó otra vez y prefirió compartir su día de no hacer nada con sus amigos, así que se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la sala común.

Al llegar a la sala común y no encontrar a nadie, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ponerse a chillar los nombres de todos sus amigos para que bajasen a verla.

Sus amigos bajaron, pero también lo hizo toda la casa de Gryffindor, y la mayoría de ellos no traían caras alegres precisamente.

—¿Es necesario gritar tanto por la mañana? —preguntó malhumorada una chica de quinto.

—Sí, algunos todavía tenemos resaca de la fiesta de ayer —concordó un alumno de séptimo- que los pequeños no bebiéseis alcohol y que os fuérais pronto a la cama no quiere decir que el resto hiciesemos lo mismo.

Aun después de oír esas quejas, la peor reacción fue sin duda la de Wood, que nada más bajar las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos se puso a gritar como un condenado.

—¡Katie!¡Que tú no necesites dormir no significa que el resto tampoco lo necesitemos!¡No puedes empezar a chillar cual psicópata en pleno ataque de ansiedad un domingo por la mañana! ¡Lo que sea que quieras hacer, hazlo en silencio!

Katie no hizo mucho caso al griterío y con una mirada aburrida contestó a su capitán:

—¿Estás seguro de que yo soy la psicópata aquí Oliver?¿Quieres que te consiga una tila para calmar ese malhumor mañanero?¿O prefieres café para la resaca? También puedo conseguirte una poción en la enfermería si me lo pides educadamente.

Wood la miró de una manera que dejaba claro que no le apetecía que le tomasen el pelo, pero no dijo nada y terminó por subir las escaleras para poder dormir un poco más.

—Lo siento si os he despertado, no volverá a pasar —se disculpó Katie a toda la casa.

Después de eso todos los enfadados alumnos se fueron a sus habitaciones a seguir el ejemplo de Wood.

Cuando el capitán del equipo de quidditch ya no estuvo a la vista, Katie se dedicó a saludar a sus amigos con la mano y una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara.

—Y bien mi querida Katie—dijo George.

—¿Para qué has montado todo este alboroto?—continuó Fred.

—Odio cuando habláis así —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Eso no responde a nuestra pregunta —dijeron ambos gemelos a la vez.

Katie soltó una sonora carcajada para después responder:

—Simplemente quería pasar el día con vosotros.

—¿Y no podrías habernos llamado un poquitín más tarde? —preguntó Ron —Estaba durmiendo.

—Lo siento Ron, pero quería veros —dijo ella —pero ya que estáis despiertos vamos a desayunar por favor, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Todos soltaron una sonora carcajada al oír aquello, si había alguien que pudiera comer más que Ron, esa persona era definitivamente Katie.

Después de diez minutos todos estaban vestidos y bajaron a desayunar al Gran Comedor, donde les esperaba un delicioso banquete listo para ser devorado.

Durante el desayuno Katie y Ron hicieron una competición sobre quién comería más bollos en menos tiempo, y al final Katie se atraganto como unas tres veces y la cara de Ron empezó a tener un extraño color azul, por lo que decidieron dejar la competición para no tener que pasarse el domingo entero en la enfermería.

Después de eso, se fueron a jugar al quidditch, pero Hermione se quedó en las gradas porque no le gustaba volar. Los equipos estaban divididos de esta manera: Fred, George, Katie y Angelina por un lado y Ron, Bellie, y Harry por el otro, pero más que jugar al quidditch, el equipo de Harry, Katie y Ron se dedicó a intentar que Hermione jugase, ya que eran un jugador menos, pero no tuvieron demasiado éxito.

Al final el equipo de los gemelos, Angelina y Katie ganó el partido, ya que aunque el equipo contrario se esforzó mucho, los ganadores controlaron el partido todo el rato.

Cuando el partido finalizó, todos estaban hechos polvo, y decidieron ir a visitar a Hagrid a ver si les ofrecía un poco de té como acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que recibía visitas.

—Lo siento chicos, pero Bellie y yo tenemos muchos deberes que hacer, nos vemos a la hora de comer —dijo Angelina con cara de pena —. Decidle a Hagrid que iremos a visitarlo en cuanto estemos más libres, y dadle un gran abrazo de nuestra parte.

—De acuerdo, eso haremos, hasta luego chicas- se despidió Katie de sus amigas. Le daba pena que no pudieran visitar a Hagrid, pero también entendía que tenían cosas que hacer —.¿Y vosotros no tenéis deberes? —les preguntó entonces a los gemelos. Si las chicas tenían deberes, suponía que los chicos también los tendrían, porque si bien Bellie estaba en cuarto curso, tanto Angelina como los gemelos estaban en tercero, y suponía que ellos también tendrían una gran cantidad de deberes que hacer.

—Los haremos después —respondió con simpleza Fred.

—Sí, y además tenemos a Angelina y a Bellie para que nos ayuden a hacerlos —lo apoyó George.

—Vosotros no tenéis remedio —los reprendió Hermione —no podéis ir por ahí esperando a que la gente haga sus deberes para que luego vosotros vayáis a copiarlos.

—Pero Hermione, nosotros somos así —empezó Fred.

—Y el mundo así nos quiere —terminó George con una gran sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, yo no diré nada más, total no tiene caso —se rindió al final la menor.

Acabada la discusión se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid como tenían planeado, para ver si podría ofrecerles una gran taza de té que tanto les apetecía.

Tocaron la puerta de su cabaña y el gran hombre les abrió la puerta. Al momento Fang salió afuera a correr un poco y a Hagrid se le dibujó una gran sonrisa al ver que los chicos se habían acordado de visitarlo.

—Hola chicos, pasad vamos —les dijo amablemente —¿Queréis un poco de té? —preguntó poniendo agua al fuego en una cazuela.

—Te lo agradeceríamos mucho Hagrid —respondió Katie con una adorable sonrisa.

—Vamos, sentaos ponéos cómodos.

Los chicos así lo hicieron, y cada uno se sentó en una silla o en el suelo, ya que no había suficientes sillas para todos.

—Siento mucho lo de la falta de sillas chicos —se disculpó Hagrid al ver que Fred, George y Katie estaban sentados en el suelo.

—No importa Hagrid —le restó importancia Katie —a propósito, tengo algo para ti.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó curioso al ver que Katie empezaba a levantarse.

—Sí, para ti —dijo dándole un gran abrazo —eso es de parte de Angelina y Bellie, querían disculparse por no poder venir, pero han dicho que vendrán a verte en cuanto estén menos ocupadas —le explicó Katie.

—Pues dales las gracias de mi parte y otro abrazo para ellas.

—Sin problema, pero tenéis que empezar a daros los abrazos vosotros mismos, que a mí me gustan mucho, pero cuando son para mí.

Entonces Hagrid la abrazó muy fuerte y le dijo:

—Entonces este abrazo es única y exclusivamente para ti —le dijo mientras que Katie reía junto con el resto de los chicos.

—Gracias Hagrid —exclamó Katie agradecida.

Después de que tomaran el té tranquilamente con Hagrid, se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el interior del castillo. Allí, el Trío de Oro y el Trío Bromista se separaron, ya que Harry y Ron necesitaban ayuda con sus deberes y Katie no estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos, así que tuvo que ir Hermione.

Los gemelos y Katie empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, hasta que ven a la Señora Norris y a Katie se le ocurrió una genial idea.

—¿Y si pintamos a la Señora Norris?

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —preguntó George.

—Estaríamos castigados de por vida Katie —siguió Fred.

—Nos encanta la idea —dijeron a la vez.

—¡Genial!

—Pero no tenemos pintura —dijo Fred.

—Pero podemos conseguirla, ¿verdad?

—Sí, tranquila, Fred y yo podemos conseguirla en la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade.

—¿Qué se supone que conseguiréis en la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade? —preguntó de repente Angelina, que había aparecido de la nada junto con Bellie.

—Pintura para pintar a la Señora Norris —respondió George como si nada.

—Os meteréis en un lío si hacéis eso chicos.

—No si no nos pillan razonó Fred.

—Así que no digáis nada —dijo Katie.

—De acuerdo —respondieron ambas a la vez.

—Por cierto George, ¿nos ayudarías con herbología antes de ir a comer por favor? —pidió Angelina —se te da bien la asignatura y necesitamos ayuda con los deberes.

—De acuerdo, chicos os veo a la hora de comer —dijo después para despedirse de Fred y Katie e irse con la otra Katie y Angelina.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer hasta la hora de la comida Katie? —preguntó Fred.

—¿Quieres ir al lago?

—Claro, vamos.

Fueron paseando hasta el Lago Negro, y se recostaron en un árbol cercano.

—¿Por qué a ti no te han pedido ayuda para hacer los deberes? —preguntó curiosa Katie.

—Porque a George se le da mucho mejor la materia que a mí, yo soy mejor en transformaciones.

—Y yo que pensaba que eráis iguales para todo…

—No pequeña Katie, tenemos unas pocas diferencias —respondió Fred con una sonrisa.

—¿Te apetece ir a la cocina a por algo de comida antes de comer?

—Katie, acabamos de llegar —dijo él riéndose.

—Ya lo sé, pero es que tengo hambre —e hizo un puchero adorable para que Fred cediese. Y funcionó.

—No me puedo negar a esa carita y lo sabes.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia las cocinas.

Evidentemente, se atiborraron a comida que los elfos les ofrecían gustosos, así que decidieron llevarse algo a la habitación de Fred y no bajar a comer.


	9. El día de no hacer nada(parte 2)

Después de comer en la habitación de los chicos, Fred y Katie bajaron a la Sala Común para esperar a sus amigos, que seguramente subirían después de comer.

—¿Hacemos algo mientras esperamos? —preguntó Katie.

—Por mí bien —dijo George —. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

—Podríamos ir a dar un paseo —dijo de repente George sobresaltándolos. Acababa de entrar a la Sala Común y detrás de él venían los demás.

—Katie tú no puedes —la regañó Hermione.

—¿Por qué no? —se quejó ella.

—¿Has hecho los deberes de transformaciones?

—No.

—¿Y los de pociones?

—No.

—¿Y los de herbología?

—No.

—¿Encantamientos?

—No.

—Y supongo que no has terminado el trabajo de astronomía para mañana,¿verdad?

—Tampoco. De hecho, ni siquiera he empezado.

Los gemelos se echaron a reír mientras que Hermione los fulminaba con la mirada.

—Eres un desastre con patas Katie —le dijo Fred.

—¿Cómo puedes ir tan atrasada con los deberes? —le preguntó George todavía entre risas.

La niña simplemente se hizo la loca y empezó a silbar.

—Pero Hermione tiene razón Katie —dijo Lee de repente —. Deberías hacer los deberes antes de ir a dar un paseo o simplemente tomarte toda la tarde libre.

—Pero yo no quiero hacer los deberes —se quejó Katie —. Son aburridos y a mí no me gusta aburrirme.

—¡Me da igual! —gritó de repente Hermione.

—Hermione no me grites —le espetó ella con cara de fastidio. No le gustaba que le gritasen.

—¡Te gritaré hasta que en esa cabeza tuya entre que tienes que hacer los deberes y trabajos!¡Además, el mes que viene tenemos examen, y me encargare personalmente de que estudies y saques buena nota!

Katie no entendía la lógica de su amiga, pero decidió darle la razón.

—De acuerdo Hermione, estudiaré para el examen. Pero hoy es el día de no hacer nada, y el día incluye la tarde.¡No quiero hacer unos aburridos deberes!

La cara de Hermione ya se estaba poniendo roja de la furia, pronto sería casi tan roja como el pelo de los Weasleys.

Mientras tanto, el resto de alumnos presentes sólo observaban la discusión como si fuese un partido de tenis, pero sin intervenir. Nadie quería recibir algún hechizo sólo por intentar defender a Katie de los deberes sin hacer.

—Katie Morris —,llamó Hermione después de respirar hondo un par de veces —te quedarás en la Sala Común y harás todos los deberes y trabajos que tengas que entregar mañana.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros. No quieros que nos quiten puntos porque alguien está siendo descuidada con sus deberes.

—Puedes decir vaga, Hermione. Tampoco es que me vaya a sentir ofendida. Total, es la verdad.

—En fin, nosotros nos iremos a dar una vuelta —dijo George —. Intentad no mataros por favor.

—¡No! —protestó Katie —No quiero quedarme sola a hacer los deberes.

—Podrías haberlo pensado antes, Katie.

—No es culpa mía que a veces se me olviden las cosas, Hermione.

—Me da igual. Harás los deberes y fin de la discusión.

—De acuerdo —accedió al final —. Iré con vosotros en cuanto termine.

—No creo que puedas terminar antes de la cena, Katie —dijo Harry.

—Sí. Ya son las cinco y tienes un montón de cosas que hacer —secundó Ron.

—Mierda.

La pequeña desastre con patas se fue a la habitación de las chicas y volvió a bajar a la Sala Común con todos los libros necesarios. Se despidió de sus amigos que ya se iban y se sentó frente a una mesa para empezar a escribir.

...

Los deberes parecían no tener fin. Katie rellenaba pergaminos y pergaminos, y aun así no las tareas no parecían acabar nunca. Llevaba allí ya dos horas y media y aún ni siquiera había empezado con el trabajo de astronomía.

Para las ocho consiguió terminar todos los deberes (gracias a Merlín), así que como sólo le quedaba el trabajo por hacer, decidió hacerlo después de cenar.

Bajó al Gran Comedor y se sentó junto a sus amigos.

—¿Cómo van los deberes? —preguntó Fred.

—Al final no has podido salir con nosotros —lo secundó George haciendo un puchero.

—Bastante bien, la verdad —respondió ella —. Pero estoy tardando bastante más de lo que esperaba y estoy cansada.

—¿Pero has conseguido terminarlos? —preguntó Angelina.

—Los deberes sí. Sólo me queda el trabajo de astronomía. No te preocupes Hermione, tengo intención de hacerlo después de cenar —dijo ante la mirada que le había dirigido su amiga.

—Más te vale.

—Por cierto Katie —habló Bellie —, Wood parece estar malhumorado todavía, así que yo que tú me preparaba para sufrir en los siguientes entrenamientos.

—Genial. Lo que me faltaba. Un chico cuatro años mayor que yo metiéndose conmigo. Simplemente estupendo.

—No te preocupes, seguro que se le pasa pronto —la animó Harry.

—Eso espero.

Después de la breve conversación, Katie se levantó cogiendo algo de comida con ella para ir a hacer el trabajo. Cuanto antes empezase, antes acabaría. Y lo más importante, podría irse a dormir, que lo necesitaba mucho en ese momento.

El trabajo de astronomía (que ya la tenía hasta las narices) resultó ser bastante más difícil de lo esperado.

—Cómo no —refunfuñó Katie.

Sus amigos llegaron a la Sala Común hacia las diez, pero en seguida se fueron a sus habitaciones diciendo que tenían sueño y que se irían a dormir.

—Buenas noches —se dijeron los unos a los otros.

Los gemelos le desearon buena suerte a su amiga, y le dijeron que procurase no meterse muy tarde a la cama. Ella les respondió que lo intentaría, pero tenía la sensación de que se quedaría allí un buen rato.

...

Katie no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida hasta que alguien la zarandeó para despertarla.

—Morris. Vamos Katie, despierta.

—Mmm...

—Katie son casi las doce. Vete a la cama.

La alumna de primero reconoció la voz en seguida. Lo que no entendía era cómo una persona que seguramente estaba furiosa con ella la despertaría para mandarla a la cama.

—No puedo Wood. No he terminado el trabajo.

En realidad sólo le quedaba escribir cuatro cosas de nada, pero se había quedado dormida justo antes de acabar. Oyó a su capitán de equipo suspirar.

—¿Cuánto te queda?

—No mucho, pero no me voy a la cama hasta terminarlo.

—Esto te pasa por levantarte tan temprano —dijo él mientras se sentaba en la silla de al lado.

—En realidad me pasa porque soy una vaga y no me gusta hacer deberes.

Wood soltó una risa bajita.

—¿Qué haces tú tan tarde en la Sala Común? —preguntó la menor mientras seguía escribiendo.

—He estado leyendo junto a la chimenea. Me he dado cuenta de lo tarde que era y cuando me iba a la habitación te he visto babeando el libro, así que me ha parecido buena idea despertarte.

—Primero, yo no babeaba el libro. Y segundo, no sabía que supieras leer.

—Ja. Ja. Muy graciosa Morris. La proxima vez dejaré que te ahogues en tu baba.

—Qué asco. Pero sería mejor que morir en uno de tus entrenamientos. Sé que me vas a arruinar la vida en los siguientes días.

—Sólo un poco.

—¿No te doy un poco de pena?

—¿Después de lo de esta mañana? No. Ninguna.

—Vaya —dijo Katie cerrando ya sus libros —. Ya he terminado. Gracias por despertarme Wood. Me has salvado de una tortículis y de ahogarme con mi baba.

—Ha sido un placer —respondió levantándose a la vez que ella —. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.


End file.
